Navidad, feliz Navidad
by Elie07
Summary: ¡Es Navidad! Una noche casi mágica en la cual de todo puede ocurrir... Como que quizá un pequeño muérdago termine colgando por encima de dos cabecitas bastante conocidas en Fairy Tail... Y... ¿Por que tengo esa sensación de que hay alguien observando?


Bueno, aquí esta una pequeña historia que he escrito. Si, se que llevo casi un año entero sin actualizar para nada y no, no tengo ninguna excusa. Pero dejemos los comentarios para después de que leáis esto :3

Se que me amáis ~

¡A leer se ha dicho!

* * *

Las mañanas en Fairy Tail. En realidad, si alguien con el suficiente sentido común lograra soportar estar ahí mas de tres días seguidos sin volverse loco, se daría cuenta que las mañanas en Fairy Tail eran todas iguales. Era una especie de rutina que cumplían sus integrantes, aunque estos ni siquiera se dieran cuenta de ello. Todas las mañanas el primero en llegar al gremio era Natsu acompañado de su gatito azul volador de nombre Happy, ambos pedían su desayuno a Mirajane mientras se quejaban de la nueva integrante de su grupo. Y esa era una de esas mañanas, Natsu bufo por quinta vez llevándose un trozo de carne a la boca mientras seguía contándole a la albina lo ocurrido ayer por la noche en casa de la rubia.

— ¡Y entonces me echo de casa de una patada! —termino su relato el peli rosa.

—Natsu… —murmuro la albina negando levemente con la cabeza, un poco divertida por la historia del chico.

— ¡Solo porque husmee un poco en su cajón!

— ¡Aye! —lo apoyo Happy— No es nuestra culpa que Lucy sea una pervertida y use un… Un… ¿Cómo dijiste que se llamaba Mira? —ladeo la cabeza el minino al no recordar bien.

—Tango Happy, se llama tanga —respondió riendo levemente.

— ¡Eso, un tanga! Es una palabra realmente extraña —murmuro el gatito azulado— Tanga, tanga, tanga, tanga, tanga, tanga, tan…

Pero no pudo continuar debido a que una enfadada, enfadadísima, cabreadísima Lucy Heartifilia le propino un buen golpe con un pescado enorme que encontró tirado por ahí. El golpe mando volar al minino a la otra esquina del gremio cayendo inconsciente en una mesa.

— ¡Maldito gato! —grito la chica con sus mejillas completamente rojas.

Aprovechando ese momento de maldiciones al minino Natsu decidió que apreciaba verdaderamente su vida y que tenía que huir de ahí antes de que la maga de espíritus estelares consiguiese atraparlo. Apenas alcanzo a dar tres pasos cuando un aura maligna se formo tras el y lo congelo en su sitio, giro su cabeza lentamente con varias gotas de sudor bajando por todo su cuerpo. Trago saliva al ver la sonrisa psicópata de la rubia y tuvo que aguantar lanzar un grito _nada_ hombre al verla crujirse los huesos de las manos. ¡Por Igneel…!

*Una linda Erza vestida de gato aparece*

"Y entonces…."

Varios minutos después se podía ver a un peli rosa atado a un trenecito de juguete, dando vueltas alrededor del gremio y a una tranquila y feliz Lucy bebiendo a sorbitos su malteada de fresa ignorando completamente los gritos y lamentos del Dragon Slayer. Los demás integrantes del gremio completamente asombrados a la vez que asustados tomaron nota de no enfadar a Lucy _nunca_. Mirajane se acerco a ella con una mirada picara y una sonrisa ladeada.

—Así que… Natsu estuvo anoche en tu casa ¿no, Lucy?

Las mejillas de la nombrada volvieron a colorearse de un suave tono rosa tosiendo un poco al sorprenderse por las palabras dicha por la albina. ¿Es que acaso Mirajane siempre tenía que darse cuenta de esos detalles y sacar a la luz el posible romance entre ella y Natsu?

—No es lo que piensas Mira-san… No solo Natsu se cuela en mi casa, también lo hacen Erza, Gray, Wendy, Charle… —nombro contándolos con los dedos, por su culpa no podía siquiera darse un baño tranquila.

—Ehh ~ —los ojos de la albina brillaron de una forma que extraño a Lucy— Gray también…

La rubia se golpeo levemente la cara con su mano derecha por alguna razón una parte de ella esperaba que dijese eso, mas bien, _sabia_ que lo diría. Todos en el gremio conocían la afición de Mirajane ante la idea de imitar a Cupido, solo que en vez de lanzar fechas —debido a un pequeño incidente ocurrido hace tiempo…— dando unos "pequeños" empujoncitos que terminaban en situaciones verdaderamente embarazosas pero que al fin y al cabo cumplían su misión de unir a la pareja escogida. Movió la pajita para que el azúcar acumulado en el fondo del vaso se disolviera mientras asentía restando importancia a la lista de chicos con los cuales según el criterio de la mujer tendría unos hijos _monísimos_.

— ¡Oh! Y por supuesto también esta Sting-kun ¿no crees que es muy lindo Lucy?

Cuando Lucy escucho el nombre del rubio sonrió recordando algo relacionado con el y sin haber escuchado entera la frase de Mirajane, asintió.

…

Dos segundos después al ver la cara de Mirajane y la de todo el gremio —que como siempre no podían evitar escuchar las conversaciones ajenas— Lucy se dio cuenta de que lo que acababa de hacer podía ser muy malentendido. Casi con la misma rapidez con la que sus mejillas se tiñeron de un fuerte carmesí se levanto de su asiento tirando de paso la malteada, cosa que en ese momento era la menos importante pero no pudo evitar sentirse un poco mal por ello.

— ¡T-te e-equivocas Mi-mira-san! —el balbuceo no ayudaba en nada pero siguió intentando explicarle— Es s-solo que el otro di-día hable con e-el…

Al ver como la sonrisa de Mirajane solo se curvaba mas se dio cuenta de que había vuelto a decir algo que se podía mal interpretar. Movió sus ojos por todo el lugar intentando pensar en algo pero los nervios no la ayudaban. Respiro hondo intentándolo una vez más.

— ¡E-en todo caso Sting es solo…!

— ¿Sting? ¿Qué pasa con el?

El grito que pego la rubia fue tan agudo que solo las personas mas cercanas lo pudieron escuchar. De un momento palideció y se dejo caer en la silla de nuevo intentando que su respiración se normalizase. Con una pequeña lagrimita saliendo comenzó a quejarse.

— ¡No me asustes de esa forma, idiota! —lo señalo de forma acusadora— Además ¿Cómo conseguiste soltarte?

—Happy me salvo

— ¡Aye!

Ambos se cruzaron de brazos en pose orgullosa.

—Debí imaginármelo —dirigió su mirada molesta a Natsu mas no pudo aguantarla demasiado tiempo y sonrió levemente. —Estas perdonado… Pero más te vale no volver a fisgonear mi casa.

La amenaza no pareció surtir el efecto deseado ya que el chico hizo un gesto quitándole importancia y siguió mirándola fijamente. Tanto que consiguió ponerla un poco nerviosa.

— ¿Qué?

— ¿Qué decías sobre Sting?

Lucy trago saliva y desvió la mirada.

—Nada.

—Aja, bueno entonces bien.

Todos en el gremio cayeron hacia atrás al escucharlo, la albina al otro lado de la barra suspiro y cogió otro plato para secarlo, esperaba ver una pequeña escena de celos pero al parecer aun no había llegado la hora de eso. Por una parte era un poco triste pero eso la animaba más a esforzarse por sus amigos y por sus hermosos y adorables futuros hijos. Pasaron unos minutos con normalidad hasta que la puerta del gremio fue abierta de un portazo y una figura seguida de otras tres se adentro en el lugar.

— ¡Natsu-san!

Con una enorme sonrisa y una pequeña cesta llena de alimentos Sting Eucliffe se acerco hasta el chico que tanto admiraba y coloco la cesta en el suelo. El solo giro un poco la cabeza y lo observo así como a Rogue y los exceeds detrás del rubio.

—Hey.

— ¡He traído esto como una muestra de la amistad entre nuestros gremios! —señalo la cesta y sonrió orgulloso por su idea— Esto de ser maestro es complicado pero definitivamente tengo toda la imagen de un líder ¿no es así Rogue?

El nombrado lo ignoro y se acerco junto con Frosch a Gajeel y Lily, tenía que aprovechar aquellos arrebatos de Sting para poder aprender más del Dragon Slayer de metal. Sting lo insulto en su mente cuando su vista se desvió a unos enormes pech… ejem, ejem… ojos de color chocolate.

— ¡Lucy!

La chica se sonrojo y saludo con un tímido "hola" al rubio confundiéndolo con su actitud.

— ¿Qué pasa? ¿Te sientes mal?

— ¿Uh? No, no es nada —Lucy lloraba en su interior, podía sentir las miradas ansiosas de todos.

—Bueno si tú lo dices —se encogió de hombros y se sentó a la izquierda de la chica ya que Natsu se encontraba a la derecha de esta, apoyando su codo en la barra y mirándola con sus ojos azules fijamente— ¡Tenemos que repetir lo del otro día! ¡Me lo pase genial!

Ya había perdido la cuenta en la que su corazón se había casi salido de su pecho en ese día. ¿Es que acaso ese chico no pensaba antes de hablar? Ah, un momento es Sting de quien estamos hablando, el cual tenia una actitud parecida a la de Natsu debido a su admiración hacia él. Sonrojada se llevo un dedo a sus labios callándolo.

—Shhh —se mordió la lengua para no insultarlo— ¡No digas cosas que se pueden mal entender!

Por detrás de la chica Natsu se asomo y miro al rubio bastante sorprendido.

— ¿Has salido con Lucy, Sting?

—Si, nos encontramos y estuvimos juntos todo el día. A pesar de ser rubia Lucy es muy divertida.

— ¡Te recuerdo que tu también eres rubio! —sonrió de lado— Sting bee ~

El apodo molesto al chico quien se acerco a ella y sin previo aviso comenzó a hacerle cosquillas.

— ¡Si que tienes agallas estrellita!

Natsu miro la escena con una sensación de asco, como si hubiese comido algo demasiado amargo. Lucy reía e intentaba quitarse de encima al rubio golpeando el hombro del chico con muy poca fuerza debido a las cosquillas. Lo siguiente que vio fue a un Sting en el suelo con un chichón en su cabeza.

— ¡No me toques ahí! —grito una avergonzadísima y enfadadísima rubia.

Lector que hasta entonces había estado intentando hablar con Charle voló hasta el rubio preocupado pero este se levanto rápidamente con los ojos y boca formando una perfecta "O". Miro a Lucy, después sus manos, durante un rato.

— ¡No puede ser!

— ¿Q-que? —la maga inflo las mejillas cruzando lo brazos sobre sus cuerpo intentando tapar específicamente sus pechos.

— ¡Son mas grandes que hace dos semanas!

En ese justo momento todo el gremio grito un enorme "¿Eh?" y esta vez Lucy sintió que verdaderamente se desmayaría de tanta vergüenza. ¿Por qué siempre tenían que hacer algún comentario sobre sus pechos? ¿Por qué alguien siempre tendría que tocarlos? Mientras la chica se compadecía a si misma el chirrido de una silla al moverse llamo la atención de todos. Natsu se había levantado y tenía la expresión de un muerto.

Estaba cabreado, verdaderamente cabreado pero no sabía porque —lo más probable era por que aun sentía el desayuno queriendo salir por su garganta debido a su pequeño viaje en ese tren de juguete— pero no tenia fuerzas para enfadarse por lo que simplemente se marcho rumbo a su casa para evitar vomitar encima de esos dos rubios. La imagen le pareció buena durante un segundo pero después ese sentimiento se desvaneció conforme caminaba por las calles de Magnolia.

*Un lindo Gray vestido de gato aparece*

"Y enton…"

"¡Gray-samaaaaa!" *corazón*

"¡Socorro!"

*La pequeña Wendy aparece*

"Y después de un tiempo ~"

Había pasada un mes desde aquello, al siguiente día al llegar al gremio Natsu se entero de que Sting no solo había venido para compartir sus provisiones si no que además pidió permiso al maestro para hacer una misión en conjunto con uno de sus miembros, la cual irónicamente resulto ser Lucy. Cuando lo escucho quiso marcharse a por ella y darle una paliza al rubio por llevarse a su compañera sin su permiso. Erza fue la encargada de detenerlo ese día y todos los siguientes. Porque Lucy llevaba todo ese mes sin volver, al parecer la primera misión solo duro 2 semanas y media pero a la hora de marcharse recibieron otra misión por lo tanto tendría que esperar todavía para poder verla. Natsu esperaba que no fuera demasiado, separada de ella lo único que podía hacer era echar de menos su sonrisa y sentirse un idiota por no haberse dado cuenta antes de lo que sentía.

Si, porque Natsu Dragneel por fin se dio cuenta de que aquel sentimiento tan cálido que sentía cuando estaba junto a Lucy no era solo cariño, era _amor_. En el gremio ya lo sabían todo, debido a que un día simplemente había llegado y lo había confesado con el fin de que todos entendiesen muy bien que cuando esta volviese definitivamente seria suya. Mirajane fue la única que se lo tomo con calma y le sonrió delicadamente.

Terminando de hacer los recados que esta ultima le había mandado se dispuso a volver cuando mientras caminaba vio la pequeña figura de Levy Mcgarden. Se veía bastante ilusionada con un libro en sus manos, Natsu se acerco a ella.

— ¡Hey Levy! ¿Qué haces por aquí?

—Ah, hola Natsu —la chica sonrió y apretó contra su pecho el libro— Justo ahora iba a ver a Lu-chan… ¡Por fin encontré el libro que ella quería!

— ¿Lucy?

Levy levanto la vista como si hubiese recordado algo y miro los ojos verdes de Natsu. Este parpadeo. Ella soltó una risita nerviosa.

—Su-supongo que por la emoción se me olvido decírtelo… Lo siento Natsu… —no pudo evitar la enorme sonrisa que floreció en sus labios— ¡Lu-chan volvió ayer!

El mundo pareció detenerse y Natsu soltó el aire que sin darse cuenta había retenido, sin mas dejo caer las enormes bolsas al suelo, dio la vuelta y salió corriendo en dirección a la casa de Lucy. Su Lucy.

Levy sonrió al verlo correr hacia su mejor amiga, no pudo evitar sentir una punzada de envidia pero bueno, Lucy se merecía ser feliz. Ya llegaría su tiempo. Vio como una de las bolsas caía de lado desparramando todo su contenido en la acera. Bolitas de cristal de colores y varios ingredientes para preparar pastel. Suspiro recogiendo todo y llamando por la lacrima a Mirajane para que enviase a alguien a ayudarla a llevar todo eso al gremio. Cuando Gajeel al fin llego Levy tarareaba mirando como las pequeñas motas de nieve caían a su alrededor.

*Lector y Frosch aparecen*

"Mientras en otro lado…"

*Happy aparece*

"¡No me roben protagonismo, aye!

Natsu se encontró con Lucy justo en la puerta de su casa, la chica llevaba una pequeña caja en una de sus manos mientras con la otra buscaba seguramente la llave de su apartamento en los bolsillos de su abrigo. Al verla sin pensar se lanzo a abrazarla hasta el punto de casi asfixiarla, se aparto sin muchas ganas.

—Lo siento…

—Uf… Esta bien… —y le mostro una de esas sonrisas que hacían cosquillas en su corazón— ¡Te he echado de menos Natsu!

Y esta vez fue su turno de abrazarlo, él con muchísimo gusto correspondió el abrazo aspirando el olor dulzón que tanto había anhelado, la apretó mas contra si al sentir como ese olor dulce y delicioso se entremezclaba con otro mas masculino que el conocía. El olor de Sting. Estuvieron así un rato hasta que Lucy decidió que la temperatura estaba comenzando a bajar mucho y se separo de él.

—Entremos dentro

Él la siguió hasta su habitación y se sentó en el suelo apoyado en la cama de Lucy, no se había pasado por ahí más de un par de veces para limpiar —aunque realmente no terminaba haciéndolo—. Lucy puso la calefacción intentando calentar su habitación, el frio del invierno se colaba por los rincones, coloco la pequeña caja encima de su escritorio y se quito los zapatos sentándose justo al lado de Natsu y con una pequeña manta alrededor de sus hombros.

—Que friiiio —se quejo ella.

—Siempre puedo calentarte —respondió con malicia él encendiendo uno de sus puños en llamas.

— ¡Demonio sádico!

Rio al observar la reacción de Lucy, como echaba de menos aquello. Se dedicaron a hablar durante todo lo que había ocurrido en ese mes, al principio la conversación fue bien pero conforme Lucy seguía hablando sobre ese rubio Natsu comenzó a molestarse cada vez más. Así que opto por intentar cambiar de tema.

—Y… ¿Qué estabas haciendo fuera?

—Bueno, fui a comprar una pequeña cosa… —miro de reojo la cajita en el escritorio y un pequeño rubor apareció en sus mejillas.

— ¿Para quién?

Comenzaba a sentir otro deje amargo en su boca al ver como ella se sonrojaba aun mas, en cualquier otro momento le parecería tierno pero ahora le revolvía el estomago.

— ¿Para Sting?

— ¿Eh? Ah, Bu-bueno….

El nerviosismo de Lucy fue más que suficiente respuesta, se levanto tranquilamente y de un salto llego hasta la ventana.

—Tengo que irme ya, Mira me pidió que le hiciera unos recados

Y sin volver a mirarla se marcho.

Lucy se quedo ahí al pie de su cama, acurrucándose más en aquella manta. Sentía como si toda su sangre hubiese subido hasta sus mejillas y su corazón palpitaba tanto que temió por un momento que el Natsu pudiese escucharlo. Miro de nuevo la pequeña cajita en su escritorio y se mordió su labio inferior.

—No es para Sting… Natsu, idiota

*Un alegre Max aparece montado en una escoba*

"Al día siguiente ~"

Mirajane termino de colocar el pequeño muérdago en una de las pequeñas cintas que adornaban todo el techo del gremio. Al bajar por la escalera activo el pequeño conjuro de runas que _amablemente_ le había pedido a Freed que creara. También coloco las lacrimas video que grabarían la fiesta.

— ¡Mira-san!

Vio como Lucy caminaba hacia ella con una caja llena de adornos para el gran árbol de Navidad que había en el centro del gremio.

—Gracias, Lucy, me alegro que hayas vuelto ya se sentía un poco solitario sin ti aquí

—Harás que me sonroje —la chica sonrió y recorrió la mirada por el gremio admirando todo el trabajo que habían hecho sus compañeros, buscando también a cierto chico peli rosa que parecía haber desaparecido desde ayer.

— ¿A quien buscas Lucy?

La chica pego un pequeño saltito al ser sacada de sus pensamientos, se mordió la lengua y sonrió levemente.

—Uh… Bueno, Sting dijo que vendría así que esperaba que estuviese por aquí pero supongo que tardara un poco en venir

No era del todo mentira pero aun así Mirajane se dio cuenta de que no era exactamente al rubio a quien la chica quería ver. Sonrió y coloco delicadamente su mano derecha en el brazo de Lucy.

—Veras como vendrá pronto

Después de un rato Lucy se marcho a su casa a cambiarse, poniéndose un hermoso vestido que había comprado en otra ciudad mientras estaba de misión con Sting, morado una pequeña cinta blanca por debajo de sus pechos. Se arreglo el cabello y se maquillo levemente, cogió la pequeña caja de su escritorio dispuesta a dársela a él. Sting no la había ayudado por nada. En su corazón le dio las gracias, segura de que nunca podría hacerlo cara a cara, aun tenía un poco de orgullo que mantener ante él. Tomó su abrigo y caminó observando el cielo con pasos tranquilos. Al llegar al gremio se acerco a Levy quien llevaba el pelo arreglado en un despeinado pero adorable moño y un delicado vestido naranja, hablaron durante un buen rato hasta que por fin la persona que tanto esperaba entro por la puerta. Sus latidos se aceleraron solo un poquito pero lo suficiente para volverse una tímida oruga que se esconde en su capullo. Sabia que tenia que ir, pero de repente sus piernas parecían gelatina y no dejaban de temblar. No tenía la confianza en si misma para hacer aquello. Detrás de ella alguien poso sus manos en sus hombros y susurro en su oído con una voz tan tranquilizante que estremeció a Lucy.

—Rubia, yo confió en ti

Y la hizo dar un saltito hacia delante al palmear su trasero. La chica lo fulmino con la mirada y le saco la lengua con expresión molesta, caminando hacia su objetivo con una pequeña sonrisa. Ese Sting era todo un caso.

Natsu noto como alguien se colocaba a su lado mientras el devoraba el pollo asado que había preparado Mirajane, se dio cuenta al momento de quien era mas continuo comiendo restándole importancia. Así hasta que termino, de pronto sintió como ella tiraba un poco de su camisa con una expresión avergonzada.

— ¿Po-podemos hablar?

El corazón del mago de fuego se tambaleo y asintió levemente con la cabeza, limpiándose rápidamente con una servilleta la cual incendio sin querer. La piso hasta apagarse y siguió a Lucy fuera como un idiota adolescente, se regaño en su mente, hace tiempo que había pasado esa etapa. Cuando salieron por la puerta trasera Lucy se quedo quieta con las manos tras su espalda y mordiéndose el labio inferior con nerviosismo. Natsu esperó a que esta hablase, últimamente había estado bastante deprimido pero realmente no se podía pedir a un chico enamorado que estuviese dando saltos de alegría al darse cuenta que su amor es imposible. La maga respiro hondo y soltó el aire poniendo delante sus manos y así mostrando la pequeña caja.

—E-esto… N-no lo compre para Sting… E-es —trago saliva y Natsu parpadeo sintiendo como su pecho se inflaba lentamente y un pequeño cosquilleo recorría todo su cuerpo— Para ti, Natsu.

Esa imagen siempre la recordaría en su corazón, la imagen de una Lucy con las mejillas encendidas y mirándolo con un brillo en sus ojos. Ladeo la cabeza intentando que sus cabellos escondieran el pequeño rubor que había aparecido en sus mejillas y esbozo una cálida sonrisa que causo que la chica se sonrojase aun mas. Cogió la pequeña caja y a abrió ante la atenta mirada de Lucy. Era una muñequera de color negro con una línea roja en medio de esta.

—Gracias…

Se la puso inmediatamente y volvió a sonreírle, dio un paso hacia ella para abrazarla mas la rubia dio un paso atrás resbalándose con la nieve y casi cayendo al suelo. Casi porque en un segundo Natsu acorto la distancia que había entre ellos y la tomo por el brazo, ayudándola a levantarse. Lucy solo desvió la mirada al cielo sintiendo arder su cara y fue ahí cuando lo vio. A Happy con una de sus sonrisas gatunas y una pequeña caña de pescar en la cual enrollado había un pequeño muérdago que colgaba justo encima de sus cabezas. Al ver su cara Natsu también miro hacia arriba y vio lo mismo.

—Mira me conto… —comenzó él como quien no quiere la cosa— Que una pareja estaba bajo un muérdago esta debe besarse. ¿Qué se le va a hacer?

—Es… Espera ¡¿Qué?!

El peli rosa rodeo la cintura de la chica con sus brazos impidiéndole huir y comenzó a acercarse lentamente para juntar sus labios. En ese punto Lucy ya estaba muriendo de la vergüenza, no, no podía. Era demasiado pronto para be… besarse… Apoyo sus manos en el pecho del chico intentando alejarlo.

—N-no… E-espera….

Natsu se detuvo a centímetros de los labios de Lucy y echo un poco la cabeza hacia atrás.

—Es una tradición Luce ~ Además…

Señalo a su alrededor y hasta ese momento Lucy se dio cuenta de que una pequeña especie de energía los rodeaba a ambos, intento recordar donde había visto eso… ¡Oh, si, esa era una de los hechizos de runas de Freed! Sintiendo como el color dejaba su rostro observo como unas pequeñas palabras aparecían flotando a su lado.

"Quien se encuentre debajo de esto deberá darse un beso o no podrá salir del campo de energía"

—Es una broma ¿ve-verdad? —susurró pero al ver como el chico negaba con expresión divertida el color volvió a sus mejillas— ¡De ninguna manera! ¡No pienso be-b-be-be-s-s-sa-sa-aar-t-t…! —la palabra murió en sus balbuceos, era incapaz de decirla en alto— ¡No voy a hacerlo!

—Ah ~ Entonces nos quedaremos aquí para siempre, me pregunto como pagaras tu renta de esta forma.

Lucy levanto la vista con expresión de horror y Natsu rio en su interior, no podía evitar meterse con ella de esa forma. Probablemente fuese una broma de Freed por lo que dentro de unos minutos el hechizo desaparecería pero lo que nunca se espero fue que Lucy lo mirase con una expresión de decisión y se acercase a el poco a poco. No lo iría a besar de verdad ¿no? Aunque realmente no le importaría, no sentía realmente su corazón preparado —el cual por cierto estaba a punto de estallar en llamas—. Lucy cerró los ojos acercándose cada vez más.

—S-solo lo hago por la renta…

Dijo antes de besar la suave mejilla del Dragon Slayer quien realmente creía que en ese momento iba a morir de felicidad. Un hermoso beso debajo de un muérdago, algo que recordarían durante todas sus vidas. La nieve cayendo del cielo y sus corazones latiendo de forma descontrolada.

* * *

En una pequeña habitación la cual destacaba por la enorme lacrima que estaba justo en medio se encontraban dos personas observando la escena con una mezcla de alegría y frustración.

—Dígame Mira-san… —comenzó él.

— ¿Si, Sting-kun? —respondió ella.

—Eso que veo no será lo que pienso que es ¿verdad?

—Pues sí, es un beso en la mejilla

—Y supongo que estará pensando lo mismo que yo Mira-san…

—No te quepa duda Sting-kun…

Ambos se miraron y sus ojos inmediatamente tomaron un brillo tan extraño que habría causado escalofríos a todo aquel que los mirase, preguntándose quienes eran aquellos pervertidos.

—Jodidamente…

—Hermoso…

Mirajane se limpio la pequeña lagrimita de emoción y paso su pañuelo a Sting pero este no sirvió para las lágrimas que brotaban como cascadas de sus ojos.

Porque señoras y señores aquellos dos eran los súper, híper, máximos fans de la pareja Natsu y Lucy. Abreviada por Mirajane como el NaLu. Abreviatura que le gusto tanto a Sting que hizo unas camisetas con ella y todo, junto con pulseras, collares, pancartas, sudaderas y toallas.

* * *

Fin.—

Ajá. Decid todo lo que os de la gana en vuestros reviews: cosas bonitas, criticas constructivas, criticas no tan constructivas, amenazas de muerte etc. :3

Bueno pensaba hacer mi vuelta con varios onse-shot y la continuación de mi fic "Por una sonrisa" pero simplemente terminar esto me llevo todo el día y pues... C:

Mañana subiré otra cosa pero es que simplemente me amo y me odio por hacer esto debido a que se me olvido que tenia que enviar un trabajo de ingles Σ(ﾟДﾟ|||) Shock.

Perdonad las faltas de ortografía que pueda haber y la mal narrativa de las escenas de amor （ ´∀｀）


End file.
